8 Simple Rules
by wish right now x
Summary: You wanna date Shane Greys sixteen year old daughter? Just remember to follow the rules. One-shot.


**Hi, saw another story similar to this and was watching some re-runs of 8 simple rules. Hope you like it x**

_**

* * *

**_

Use your hands on my daughter and you'll lose them after.

"You look beautiful honey" Mitchie Torres-Grey smiled at her eldest daughter, Aika. She was wearing a deep-purple halter neck mini-dress with a black blazer and statement Black heels.

"Thanks Mom" Aika smiled admiring herself in the mirror in front of her.

"Now, just to recap, what are the rules for tonight?"Mitchie asked her daughter sternly. The smile dropped from Aika's face.

"Come on mom, we've been through this four times already!" Aika moaned.

"Well just remind me again because your dates waiting outside where your father is tormenting him and if you ever want to get out there then you have to..." Mitchie began. Aika sighed as she remembered the rules her mother made her stick to.

"Home by midnight, No drugs or alcohol. No smoking, no leaving the party early, No hotels, No speaking to strangers, no accepting lifts with boys. Never leave my drink unattended, never stray away from my friends." She passed taking a breath in after quickly speaking that out loud "What did I forget?" She asked her mother.

"Certain things are expected of you, you have grown up with camera's around you so we will know what you have been up to and it will reflect badly on all of us if you do not obey these rules" Mitchie reminded her daughter.

"Got it mom" Aika smiled, desperate to get out of the house and to the party.

"Have fun tonight" Mitchie smiled walking towards the door of her daughters light blue room. After examining herself in the mirror for the millionth time, Aika followed her mother out to see her date, Robert Scott, being interrogated by her father.

"So what time is she to be home by?" He asked him.

"Midnight sir" Robert said, fear in his voice.

"Good you remember" Shane said. "Hello Aika"

"Hi Dad, Hi Robert" She smiled at him; his face looked really scared though.

"Hi" Robert said, his lip trembling with fear. She leaned in to kiss him before they left, but he turned away. They walked out, Rob staying as far away from her as possible.

"What did you do to that poor boy?" Mitchie asked her husband leaning in to him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nothing, he's just a wimp" Shane said kissing her on the head.

_**

* * *

**_

2. You make her cry, I make you cry.

"I cannot believe he broke up with me, for Anna Dalton!" Aika shouted for the millionth time. She had just got over the crying faze after Robert broke up with her. They'd been dating for three months.

"I know, but you could do so much better" Brittany Grey complimented playing with her best friends/Cousins long brown hair.

"How dare he!" she shouted again throwing her phone on her king-sized bed after deleting any photos she had of both of them.

"How dare who what?" Shane asked entering his daughter's room.

"Robert dumped her for Anna Dalton" Brittany blurted out. God she could be so thick sometimes!

"He broke up with you" Shane said his teeth gritting together and his hands balling up into fists.

X

"Shane, you can't go around shouting at kids who break up" Mitchie tried to tell her husband. When was he going to understand?

"He broke her heart!" Shane tried to convince Mitchie.

"No he didn't, she's sixteen she's only a kid, and she needs to go through it" Mitchie began, lifting her legs up onto the sofa. "She's never going to learn or get anywhere in life if you deport every guy she breaks up with"

"I could have him deported" Shane said. What a good idea.

"Shane!"

_**

* * *

**_

3. Safe sex is a myth. Anything you try will be hazardous to your health.

"So, where are you planning on taking my daughter tonight?" Shane asked Joseph Black, who was standing in front of him, waiting for Aika to come out.

"Just to the party and then I'll drop her off home" He promised him.

"You sure about that?" Shane interrogated him.

"I'm sure. I promise, nothing else just the party" He said.

"You know she wears a purity ring right" Shane reminded him.

"Yes" Joseph said continuing on the s. He didn't know that actually, but if anyone could get her to lose it, he could.

"Oh, Good" Shane smirked "So you won't need that packet of condoms that's hanging out of your pocket?" He asked pointing to it.

"What?" He asked trying to sound surprised and confused. Yeah Like he didn't know what's going on.

"Look Joseph, you can walk out here, with respect, or you can be kicked out of here, because you certainly aren't leaving with my daughter"

_**

* * *

**_

4. Bring her home late, there's no next date

"What time do you call this?" Shane shouted furiously looking at the two teenagers standing on his front porch.

"Sorry Daddy" Aika said walking strait into the house and dropping her bag by the stairs and slipping off her heels. "It's just that the concert went on a little longer than we expected and then there was traffic, you know how it is trying to get out of concerts?" She smiled sweetly at her father.

"Concert? I thought you were going to see a movie" Shane asked thinking back to his daughter's earlier explanation of where they were going.

"We were, but then we managed to get tickets to go to see connected instead" Aika told her father. Brad hadn't been able to enter the house as Shane stood there blocking the door.

"Connected? The crappy boy band? Them? You went to see them! There just a younger version of my band" Shane stated angrily.

"Calm down Shane" Mitchie speaking up after looking at her daughter angrily. "Aika Grey, upstairs, you have school in the morning so get to bed" Mitchie instructed her angrily.

"Yes mum, night daddy, bye Brad" She waved running upstairs.

"Yeah Bye, see you at the mall, on Saturday" He smiled.

"Oh no you won't" Shane said slamming the door shut in front of the boys face.

_**

* * *

**_

5. If you pull into my driveway and honk, you better be dropping off a package because you're sure not picking anything up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeep. _

"What the hell?" Shane shouted listening to the sound that was coming from outside of his house. Looking through the window, he saw a tall boy with brown hair beeping the horn and waiting in his car, examining himself in the mirror.

"No, no, no, no, no" He said rolling his eyes at the pathetic laziness of the boy. Just then, Aika skipped down the stairs wearing a pair of shorts and a lace top.

"No, no, no, no, no" He repeated sending his daughter upstairs to change. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Kid" Shane shouted out at the car. The boy got out of his car and strolled into the house.

"What's this one's name?" He asked Mitchie who was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Paul, Paul James" She told him looking over from her magazine.

"Hello Paul" Shane said trying to intimidate him.

"Hi Shane? Aika's dad" He smiled holding his hand out with a sly smile.

"It's Mr. Grey to you" Shane told him scoffing and turning away from his hand.

"So, what's up? Mr. Grey" Paul asked trying not to laugh at the name Shane had told him to say.

"What's up? You honked are you so lazy that you can't get out of the car and walk to knock on my door? Instead disturb my neighbours and me?" Shane stated angrily.

"Whoa, Chill Mr. G, I won't do it again" Paul smirked.

"That's one strike James, Three strikes and you're out!"

_**

* * *

**_

6. No complaining while you're waiting for her. If you're bored, change my oil.

Aika's alarm went off, again. Aika moaned and rolled over to check the time. Last night she was out with some friends at a concert- Lady Gaga this time so her dad was ok. Not like it was anything to do with him.

_11:09 _It read. Oh shit. Paul was picking her up to go to the mall in six minutes! Five now. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her phone off of her desk. 1 message from Paul.

_On my way ;)_

It was sent at 11:03 and Paul lived ten minutes away.

Aika quickly scrolled through her contacts to find the one she was looking for.

"Aika? What are you doing calling me? We live in the same house, you're just upstairs!" Her mother called on the other line of the phone.

"Pauls picking me up in five minutes, make sure dad doesn't talk to him. Say I'm sorry but I'll be slightly late" She begged her mother before hanging up the phone. Her mother didn't even start to get on about how she needed to appreciate what she'd got and not waste the amount of a phone bill. All that stuff.

"What's taking her so long?" Paul asked, checking his watch and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Don't complain!" Shane shouted not looking up from his newspaper. "That's two strikes, another one and you are out!" Shane sung.

_**

* * *

**_

7. If your pants hang off your hips, I'll gladly secure them with my staple gun.

"Aika! This guy? Yet I thought no-one could get worse than Paul but nooo, along comes Mr. Gangster to just prove me wrong" Shane stated angrily looking back and forth from his daughter to her latest date. Like this would last long.

"Relax Daddy, Shanes a really sweet guy, don't judge a book by its cover" Aika smiled sweetly trying to get away from her overprotective father.

"Oh, I'm sorry what! He stole my name! The guy doesn't even own a bloody belt and he stole my name" Shane said angrily. It just was getting worse.

"Don't worry Daddy, It's not that bad, It's a bit of a...fashion these days" Aika mumbled trying to encourage her dad to let her leave the house.

"Fashion? Showing your underpants id fashionable? I don't see you parading about the park in your underwear! What next? Walking around naked?" Shane got even worse.

"Daddy, you're always telling me to try dating someone who's not in my usual friendship circle, so I am, now you're just contradicting yourself" Aika smirked at her father.

"By that I meant a geek or something, not a guy that is wearing hand-me downs from his very fat sister!" Shane hissed dropping his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm going to go" Aika said trying to walk away from her father and towards her date.

"Oh no you're not" Shane said gently grabbing Aika's arm and spinning her around behind him.

"Oi, Kid go, get out of my house" Shane said pointing towards the door.

"Okay, hey babe, come on lets go" He said reaching his hand out towards Aika.

"Not Aika" Shane said emphasizing her name. "Just you" He stated. Shane looked at him confused.

"Get!" Shane shouted watching as the kid walked out of the door confused.

"Babe?" He whispered turning to Aika who shrugged.

_**

* * *

**_

8. Dates must be in crowded public places. You want romance? Read a book.

_This Just in: Hot new Actor on the block Ryan Potts is dating Aika Grey. Aika is the daughter of Shane Grey (Lead singer of connect three) and Mitchie Torres-Grey (another singer). Ryan is three months older than Aika but in recent photos of the two together, they are seen to be smitten. Both met at the school they are both currently attending and friends say Ryan has been waiting a while to ask Aika out and Aika has always really like Ryan. That's all for now._

A knock on the door interrupted the music in the Grey household. Shane opened the door to see Ryan standing there a smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Grey" Ryan smiled standing on the porch.

"Ryan, please come in" Shane said moving out the way for him.

"Aika, Ryan's here" Shane called upstairs.

"I'll be one minute" Aika called back down.

"Okay, you have a lovely house" Ryan said standing by the door still, which was now closed.

"I like this one already" Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear as he fell onto the house next to her.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Mitchie asked him smiling and rubbing her tummy.

"Well, because of the Paparazzi, I've hired a little cruise ship so we can have dinner there and be alone" Ryan smiled thinking of the romantic evening he had planned ahead.

"No, no, no, no, no" Shane stood up shaking his head.

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked looking confused. He thought he was doing something nice.

"Yes, you are not going on that cruise" He stated.

"Shane..." Mitchie started but gave up when her husband interrupted her. It was no use.

"You and Aika must go to a public place" Shane told the young boy.

"But what about the paparazzi" He asked confused. They'd wanted to keep Aika hidden from the Paparazzi most of her life, it was only when necessary that they saw her. Especially in the last couple of years when they wanted gossip on her 'Wild life'. Yeah, right.

"Wear Sunglasses" Shane instructed him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on Shane, It will be romantic" Mitchie said.

"No, no, no, no, no. Romeo and Juliet is Romantic. Cruises? No. They sink, like...Titanic" Shane reminded her.

"Oh, Titanic is so romantic" Mitchie fascinated whilst Shane scoffed.

"Look, it sounds fun, really romantic, you seem like a nice guy, but how do I know what you are going to get up to on that boat?" Shane asked.

"I completely understand Mr. Grey" Ryan said taking out his phone "I'll cancel it and we'll do something else instead"

"Thank you Ryan" Shane relaxed.

"Ready to go?" Aika asked as she danced downstairs.

"Yes, of course come on" Ryan smiled, mesmerized by her beauty, the best features of both her parents.

The door shut quietly leaving Shane and Mitchie alone in the living room.

"You couldn't of ruined that date anymore?" Mitchie asked annoyed at her husband "You might as well be going on that date!"

"That's not a bad idea" Shane said thinking about his next move.

_X_

_Six months later_

"Oh, Mum he is so cute!" Aika smiled as she cooed over her new little baby brother. He was sitting there asleep by the crib.

"Hello Adam Nate Grey, I'm your big sister" She smiled at him, though it was obvious the sleeping baby didn't understand her.

She walked away to both her parents. A few moments after she left, Adam began to cry.

"Looks like he likes his big sister" Shane smiled down at her. Mitchie picked him up and rocked him gently in her arms till he stopped crying.

"You a little attention seeker?" She asked, still smiling down into his gorgeous eyes.

"No girl is ever going to be good enough for you" Shane smiled down at him.

"Here we go again" Mitchie smiled.

"What again?" Aika asked.

"He said the same thing when you were born" Mitchie informed her daughter.

"And you stuck to your word dad, you made sure my dating life was hell" Aika smirked.

"I had a right to" Shane stated "Your my seventeen year old daughter, how can I expect you to go for the right guys? Do I need to remind you of Paul?" Shane asked.

"Or Robert" Mitchie asked joining in the fun.

"Shane"

"Joseph"

"Brad"

"Ryan"

"How's everyone doing?" The nurse Janet peeked her head through the door.

"Good, we're both fine" Mitchie smiled not taking her eyes off of her baby.

"Actually, can you do us a favour?" Shane asked quickly grabbing his camera out of his bag.

"You want a family photo?" Janet asked rhetorically taking the camera out of Shane's hand.

"Say cheese" She smiled, watching the family gather in together to smile.

**Love it? Hate it? Ok it? Rate it? Hope you liked x**


End file.
